Firetruck
by HetaliaFangirlAru
Summary: Arthur, alone? Not for much longer. Rated T for suggestive ending. ;D (Updated with a second chapter. You may have seen what happened at the end of chapter 1, but the story continues, Arthur gets his vengeance.)
1. Firetruck

So, here's another story~. I am working on the ChinaXLiech request, I just needed to make this hehe. Ok, this one is based off a game I learned about when I got to high school. I wasn't dumb enough to agree before seeing it, but it is funny to show a new person. I was stuck between making this Spamano or FrUk, and it turned into FrUk. I hope you guys enjoy, maybe review~, and feel free to pass the game on bwaha.

* * *

Down the steps and to the right. Past the front of the cafeteria and head towards the music room. Those were the instructions Arthur was given, written on a note addressed to him laying on top of his backpack. In the last 10 minutes of fifth period, before the bell rang to send them home, he was writing. Not anything special or important, just thoughts. It's nice to see them on paper sometimes. He was frustrated, it seemed like everyone hated him. This guy he kinda liked was too dim to realize someone liked him. He was constantly complaining about being 'forever alone'. " You don't have to be Al, I'll be with you... I always have been,ya'know?"... If only he had the courage to tell him. Instead, he was writing about it in his notebook.

The warning bell rang, exactly 10 minutes before the end of school, and Arthur decided to give up for now. "There's no point getting sadder, you'll have no way of bringing yourself back up". He went to put his notebook away and there was the note, folded neatly and lying at an angle atop his bag. It had a very flourished 'Arthur Kirkland' written on it, and a femine scent, even from a foot away. Immediately curious, Arthur picked it up and opened it, scowling at it halfway down.

" Hello friend~. I know you're alone, and you would know I am, if you were paying attention. If you weren't then, do it now. Meet me after this class by the music room to the left. From this classroom it's down the steps and to the right. Go past the unusual students in front of the cafeteria and head toward the class. I'll meet you there as promptly as hallway traffic allows. Until then, enjoy class, from your favourite blonde."

It was written in too elaborate writing to be Al's, and too proper of grammar and sentence structure. However, he could have gotten help on it... Newly excited, Arthur finished putting his book away and hugged the backpack to himself, now watching the clock and wishing it could go faster. To burn time he reread the note, memorizing ththe words, the handwriting, even discreetly smelling it (when you've got something from your love, you'll cuddle it even.) . He looked around the classroom, finding the American boy talking to a few others, seemingly unconcerned about anything. 'How can he be so calm?'.

When the bell /finally/ rang for freedom, Arthur hurried out of the classroom, one of the first few out for the first time that school year. He ran into a nearby bathroom to make sure his hair was decently tidy. He rushed back out, making sure to head in the right direction. Down the steps, to the right, continuing on past the strange students in front of the cafeteria, onward to the music room. He got there and waited for a couple minutes, expecting that blonde ahoge to pop around the corner at any time. It didn't, though a different head of blonde locks came around, a smile on his face.

" Francis, go away, nobody wants to get raped today. Why are you even here? You're too old!" Arthur shouted down the short hallway to him. Francis didn't stop coming towards him, but his smile died slightly. " Ohh, don't be so harsh. Besides, if I weren't here, you wouldn't be right now either~. You recieved a note,no?". That smile housed such an aggravating tounge. " What are you rattling on about? I have someone to meet and I would prefer if you do not scare him away.". Arthur and Francis continued on like this for close to 7 minutes.

Francis finally pouted and said "Alright, fiiiine, I'll say it bluntly for you. I wrote the letter. I thought it would be obvious by my handwriting and the signature, but I forgot you're stupid. Who else could it have been?". Arthur turned and started to walk away, using all his might to hold in a couple tears of anger. ' How dare he send that? He knows I don't like him, why-'. His mental monolouge was interuppted by Francis grabbing his arm, snapping him back into the real world.

"Will you play a game with me?"

The look in Francis's eyes was so lonesome, so uncharacteristically sad, that Arthur froze. His first instinct was to shove him away and laugh, walk off and not look back. What he did, though, was stop and say something he would regret later: " A-alright. What game?"

The childish grin at his reply helped Arthur justify his choice. Francis explained " It's called firetruck. One person, you, sits down and the other, me, moves their hand along the first person's leg until the first person gets nervous and says 'redlight', thus stopping the 'truck', or the second person's hand. It's kinda like the nervous game, but with it's own quirks. Play with me~? You said you would.".

Arthur was blushing a bit at the description, but after hearing it all, he agreed. 'Why not, it's not like I can play this with Alfred...' He sat down where they were and extended his leg, thinking that would give him the longest amount of reaction time. Francis settled down nearby him, his hand on Arthur's ankle. "Ready~?" he asked, and Arthur nodded. His hand began slowly moving up his leg, past his knee. Arthur waited until he was halfway to his waist and said "Redlight. Redlight. REDLIGHT!", but Francis didn't stop. Instead, he leaned forward and whispered, with a grin, "Firetrucks don't stop at red lights, silly."

* * *

It ends however you choose~ hehehe. Reviews are loved,but not required~. Have a nice day/night :D.


	2. Arthur's Revenge

Grinning from his recent teasing of a certain aspiring pianist in room C-7, Francis headed to his next class, World History, or Social Studies as his schedule read. 'It was nice being this amazing', he realized. 'There's nothing anyone can do to ruin my day'.

Strutting in to class, Francis took his usual seat, immediately leaning over to watch an argument between two young men, Ivan and Alfred. Alfred was animated, his arms gesturing like an Italians to try and prove his point, while Ivan had a faint smile but didn't look too happy.

" No no no! You can't possibly hate Bohemian Rhapsody! It's one of the greatest songs of all time!"

"I understand you enjoy it, but I prefer to listen to some more...Meaningful lyrics and a calmer tune. I'm sorry." Ivan's smile was fading, but the bespectacled young man would not stop.

" Lies, I've heard that music you party to! Besides, It has some calm parts." Alfred then began to sing the lower key portion of the song. " Mama~ I just killed a man-"

Ivan glared slightly. " Those aren't calm meaningful lyrics. Didn't the singer, Freddy Jupiter or something, die from AIDs because he had too much bu-"

" YOU SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT FREDDY MERCURY YOU COMMIE!" Alfred shouted and tried to jump fistfirst at Ivan. Fortunately for the fight, unfortunately for Francis's boredom, the teacher walked in and it all ceased. Alfred still muttered " Bohemian Rhapsody is an American classic... If you don't like it you're a commie... If you're a commie you can suck my machine gun." He stopped soon though and focused on the classwork.

Francis tried to focus on his classwork but his thoughts were full of an entertained fear. After trapping his frenemy Arthur and swaying his affections in Francis's direction, the green eyed boy said he'd get vengeance on Francis somehow. Although he wasn't very big, the thought was worrying. 'Oh well, there's nothing he can use against me.'.

The teacher had the window shades parted and the window panes open slightly. It was a hot day, and the slight breeze was welcome. However, it didn't block out sounds from the outside. There was an odd bustle going on, like there was an argument or a teacher enforcing rules nearby. Thankful he was a row away from the window, Francis sighed and looked up at the whiteboard. His vision was returned immediately though when he heard the familiar voice of his friend Arthur yelling a phrase he'd heard countless times: " Hey idiots!"

Looking up at the window in shock, along with the rest of the class, Francis watched as Arthur streaked by(clothed) with a giant banner, the banner containing words. These words caused students around the class to either laugh or curse loudly, Francis being one of the laughers. " Oh my little friend, that was clever. You won."

What did he right on the banner? ' You just lost the game.'

* * *

First off, I'd like to say I wasn't planning on a second chapter to this, but someone told me I should write in what England's reply would be, so here it is. Also the Bohemian Rhapsody bit was the first part planned in this, basically I called my friend a commie for bashing the song and realized it might be a funny little dialogue piece between America and Russia (Yup, I called my friend a commie. We're both Americans though haha). Anyways, hope you enjoyed this thing, probably no more chapter unless I get a little blerp of inspiration again. Have a nice day or night, and admit it: You lost the game.


End file.
